memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Strange Bedfellows (episode)
The Dominion and the Breen negotiate an alliance; Ezri and Worf are sentenced to death. (Part 3 of 9) Summary Formerly prisoners of the Breen, Worf and Ezri Dax are now prisoners of the Dominion, aboard a Jem'Hadar vessel. Also on board is Weyoun and the Female Changeling, forming an alliance with the Breen against the Federation. The Female Changeling has to concentrate hard in order to maintain her normal, smooth-skinned humanoid form. Legate Damar voices his displeasure at the new alliance, as he, as the Cardassian leader, was not informed and left out of of the negotiations with the Breen before now. also, the Cardassians must cede a few planets to the Breen seemingly without any return. Damar becomes even more angry, when he learns that Septimus_III has fallen to the enemy, even though Weyoun had promised to "deal" with the situation. General Martok and Captain Sisko are discussing the war, and their conversation drifts toward marriage, and the resemblance of marriage to war. Dukat, still posing as Bajoran farmer Anjohl Tennan, continues his manipulation of Kai Winn Adami. He continually points to her "prophesy", and how it warned her of the Emissary of the Prophets straying from course. Kasidy finds it difficult being to married to the Emissary and politely declines Benjamin's request that she perform a Bajoran fertility ceremony. Meanwhile, Worf and Ezri continue to plot their escape, now from the clutches of the Jem'Hadar. They soon turn to arguing, invoking the name of Jadzia, Dax's previous host who was married to Worf. When Damar announced to them that they will be tried as war criminals and executed, Weyoun (#7) offers them a chance to escape death, by supplying him with information. When he insults Ezri by mentioning her "relationship" with Julian, Worf immediately snaps Weyoun's neck, killing him instantly. Damar laughs heartfully, happy to see his tormenter dead, even knowing that soon he would be replaced by the next clone (Weyoun #8). Weyoun allows the Breen to examine their military database, much to Damar's chagrin. Even worse, Damar is demoted, told by Weyoun that he now reports to the Breen. Having fashioned a club, Worf and Ezri break out of their cell, only to be chased down in the corridors, recaptured. Their absence on Deep Space 9 is noticed by everyone, especially Quark who continues to pour (the absent) Ezri her usual drink at the same time every day. The mood is dreary in Quark's Place, but the moment seems to be especially poignant to Julian. Later, Kai Winn experiences her second vision from the "Prophets," who reveal to her that they are indeed the Pah-wraiths, not the celestial Prophets. She consults with the Orb of Prophecy, but the Prophets do not speak to her. Dukat reveals that he is a servant of the Pah-wraiths, and that he has been brought to the Kai for a purpose: to unite against the Emissary and the Prophets of the Celestial Temple. She meets with Kira, and bares her soul to her. Kira advises her to step down as Kai, because it was power that led Winn away from the Prophets. However, Winn is unwilling to give up the political power that her position has given her. With the Breen suddenly replacing the Cardassians as the Dominion's best Alpha Quadrant ally, Damar feels like the Cardassians are being squeezed out of control. Therefore, he boldly shoots the Jem'Hadar guards accompanying Worf and Ezri, allowing their escape. Worf and Ezri, who had come to a truce and agreed to remain friends, are given a message from Damar to the Federation: that he will be their sole ally on Cardassia. Kai Winn, feeling that the Prophets have turned their back on her, pledges her allegiance to the Pah-wraiths. She and Dukat vow to destroy any who would stand in their way, including the Federation, the Prophets, and the Emissary. Memorable Quotes "I would not trade Sirella for all the Targs on Qo'noS." - Martok, paying a Klingon "compliment" to his wife "Oh, I'm sure she'll understand. But if she doesn't... I look forward to meeting Weyoun 9." - Damar, to Weyoun 8 "The Federation and its Vedek puppets, the false gods and their precious Emissary, will all be swept away like dead leaves before an angry wind." - Kai Winn Adami, after turning away from the Prophets Background Information *According to the script, this episode was originally titled "Eclipse" (following on from "Penumbra", and "Umbra", the original title for "Til Death Do Us Part"). *This is the final episode of the series to be directed by Rene Auberjonois. He did not appear in this episode as Odo (per se), but did appear quite briefly as a Pah-wraith posing as Odo. Links and References Guest Stars *Penny Johnson as Kasidy Yates *Jeffrey Combs as Weyoun *Marc Alaimo as Gul Dukat *Casey Biggs as Legate Damar *J.G. Hertzler as General Martok *James Otis as Solbor *Salome Jens as Female Changeling *Louise Fletcher as Kai Winn Adami References Badlands; [[USS Defiant|USS Defiant]]; Eleventh Order; Federation; Founders; god; Goralis III; Honor; Jem'Hadar; milaberry; Occupation of Bajor; Septimus III; Ranjen; Romulan; Sirella; targ; Thot Gor; Unroth system Category:DS9 episodes de:Eine sonderbare Kombination nl:Strange Bedfellows